Breaking Traditions
by Sammi1
Summary: PG13 For language. //possible yaoi: MalikxRyou, MarikxBakura, YamixYugi// I re-wrote it. Yeah, took awhile. It makes more sense now...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. ^_^ Yes, sad isn't. But see that smile? I plan on taking over YGO the same way Kaiba did to.er.nyah. Nevermind.  
  
Before you read, heres some stuff you need to know.  
  
I have a warped mind: hence, this takes place at least 10 years after the series. Mariku-Sama has made emends to Yugi.Nyah. It is IMPOSSIBLE for me to write anything angsty.complete angst. This was an attempt at drama.angst maybe. I need humor. ^_^ Yes, humor is good. I can't live w/o humor.so, the story will have HUMOR. Nyah. :P Malik is.Malik and Marik is Yami Malik. Got it? ^^;; I needed some way to tell them apart. Ryou is the good one, and Bakura is the Yami. Ok?  
  
You may proceed to.the story.  
  
~*!Broken Traditions!*~  
  
"He's almost 10, Malik! You can't just IGNORE it! What are you going to do!?"  
  
"I.I don't know, Isis.maybe.I don't know. I don't want him to go through the pain I went through."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No, you don't Isis. I'll figure out the answer on my own, OK? I'll call you with the decision."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I just hope, whatever choice I make, that it's the right one."  
  
"It will be Malik."  
  
"You say it like you're positive I won't make a mistake."  
  
"I am."  
  
Malik sighed. "I.I got to go now Isis, Rei is waking up."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Click.  
  
"Talking with Isis again?" a familiar voice asked. It's owner, Ryou Bakura, came out from his room and sat down next to Malik.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I.I'm sorry I can't help you."  
  
"It's OK, I don't think it would help much anyway."  
  
Ryou wrapped his arms around his friend. "Well, I agree with Isis.whatever choose you make is going to be the right one."  
  
"Great, more pressure."  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Malik."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
Ryou laughed, then turned around to the sound of a yawn.  
  
"Hey, Rei!"  
  
"Hello Uncle Ryou, you staying the night again?"  
  
"It's Ryou, and I live here, remember?"  
  
"Oh.yeah."  
  
Malik stood up. "Well, I'm in the mood for breakfast, and since your birthday is in a week, you can choose what I make."  
  
"Can we have pancakes?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Fine.Ryou, call Yugi, tell him to be prepared."  
  
"Prepared for what?" Ryou asked, a curious look appearing on his face.  
  
"I can't make pancakes, I might burn the apartment down."  
  
-------------------  
  
"So you weren't joking when you told me to call Yugi!?"  
  
"Of course not! You did call him, didn't you?!"  
  
"Er."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T CALL HIM?!"  
  
Rei coughed. "Dad, I can't breath. There's to much smoke."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Did you burn the pancakes again?" he asked  
  
"Hai, Rei. I did, now come on, we need to get out of here."  
  
"We're LEAVING?!" Ryou asked.  
  
"Of course. Turn off the burner, and I'll open a few windows. It'll be cleared up in no time."  
  
"Dad, I changed my mind. I don't want pancakes, I want cereal." Rei coughed.  
  
"NOW he picks the one thing I CAN make."  
  
----------  
  
"Nervous?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Of course not! What made you think I was.er.nervous?"  
  
"You're shaking, Malik." Ryou sighed. "It's your SON, what is there to be nervous about?"  
  
"Nyah.everything?"  
  
"Nyah? Since when have you said THAT?!"  
  
"Since 5 seconds ago. Now shut up and go.away. In the kitchen."  
  
"OkOk."  
  
Malik took a deep breath. "Ok.cool. It's just your son. Why are you nervous? 10 years ago you wouldn't have given a fuck."  
  
"10 years ago you didn't have a son, and you were still mad at Yugi."  
  
"Ryou, go to the kitchen!"  
  
"I was, but Isis called. She needs to talk to you."  
  
"Tell her to wait."  
  
"She says it's important."  
  
"Nyah, fine. Give me the phone."  
  
Click. Talk.  
  
"Hey Mariku-Sama!" an overly cheerful female voice greeted.  
  
"You're not Isis."  
  
"What did you expect? Of course I'm not, You'd never talk to me if you knew I wasn't Isis."  
  
"Anzu, what do you want?"  
  
"Yugi says he has some information on the ritual thing with Rei."  
  
"How did he find out about it?"  
  
"Isis."  
  
"I'm gonna kill her."  
  
Click.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You already know you bastard. Stay with Rei, I'm going to see Yugi." Malik glared.  
  
"Anything to back out of your responsibility."  
  
---------------  
  
"Yugi Mutoh." Malik greeted, a smile appearing on his face. "One of my most favorite people."  
  
"Hi Malik!"  
  
"So.what do you know?"  
  
"He doesn't know anything." A voice interrupted. "I do."  
  
".Hello."  
  
Yami smiled. "I see you still hate me, understandable."  
  
Malik snorted. "Understandable."  
  
"Aibou, tell me again why I am helping him?" Yami asked, looking over the Egyptian that stood before him.  
  
"Because he's our friend."  
  
".Right."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Hai, now sit."  
  
"Okay! ^_^"  
  
Yugi sat down, Malik on one side, and Yami on the left.  
  
"So what do you know?" Malik asked.  
  
"I know that no matter what you pick, the ritual will still happen."  
  
------------  
  
"I know that no matter what you pick the ritual will still happen." Malik mocked as he walked into his apartment door. "Bull shit it'll happen."  
  
"So I take it you've made up your mind and your not going with it?"  
  
Malik nodded and sat across from Ryou. Burying his head into his hands, he sighed. "I really hate this, now that bastard has me worried that what he said may be true."  
  
"What exactly did he say?"  
  
"That because it's part of our family's tradition, and because the Millennium Rod is part our family, it'll make sure it happens."  
  
"Rei's birthday is in one week, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"One week, would that be long enough to figure out a plan on how to stop it?"  
  
"Maybe, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"No, but I know two people who might."  
  
"Do.you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, Bakura and Marik."  
  
----------------  
  
"Tell me again why you are asking for my help." Marik demanded a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know damn well why, and they are asking both of us. Not just you." Bakura spat, feeling a slight amount of pity towards the two "Lights" in front of him.  
  
"So." Ryou started.  
  
"No, we don't have any ideas." Marik finished.  
  
Malik looked crestfallen. "Not.one?"  
  
"Oh go fuck a dog, Marik." Bakura spat again. "I have an idea. But first, why are we doing this again?"  
  
"To stop what happened to Malik from happening to Rei."  
  
"Depression, Insanity, Chaos, isn't that fun?"  
  
"I told you to go fuck a dog!!!" Bakura cursed.  
  
"I would, but you won't bend over!"  
  
Malik shook his head. "You two aren't any help."  
  
Ryou sighed and looked over at his friend. "Let's go."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Bakura glared as they left. "I told you I had an idea." he mumbled before turning back to his paper. What was he writing, anyway?  
  
-------------  
  
(Due to a warped mine, namely mine, this takes place 6 days later.)  
  
"His birthday is tomorrow and we still have no idea on how to prevent it." Malik sighed.  
  
"Maybe.no, that's stupid."  
  
"What is it? Anything is better then nothing."  
  
"Couldn't we just keep him away from anything dangerous all day?" Ryou suggested.  
  
"That's like stopping the sun from shining."  
  
"Dad." A quiet voice asked. "Are you talking about me?"  
  
Malik turned around. "What made you think that?"  
  
"I don't know.it's just that whenever I walk into the room you all grow silent."  
  
Ryou shook his head and shot a glance at Malik, who sighed. "Yes, we're talking about you."  
  
Malik started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and turned around. "See these scars? That's what we're talking about. At the age of 10 the male child in the Ishtal family get's these. If we don't do it by ritual, it'll happen some other way."  
  
"So.you're going to do it to me?!" Rei panicked.  
  
"No, of course not! We're trying to stop it from happening!"  
  
Rei closed his eyes and started to shake. "Onii-San. I'm scared."  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "Big brother?!"  
  
A figure, much like Rei's, appeared above the young boy. His build was more muscular, and on his forehead was an eye.  
  
"Onii-san.don't let them do that."  
  
The figure smiled and looked up. "Don't worry, aibou, I won't let them hurt you."  
  
"A.aibou!? Malik! Rei has a Yami!" Ryou gasped, taking a step backwards.  
  
"That's.impossible."  
  
Rei's 'Yami' raised his hand, and sent Malik and Bakura flying into the back wall.  
  
"I.I didn't know Yami's could do that!!"  
  
"Neither did I!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Yes, it's a very LONG chapter isn't it? ^_^;; I was going to make it a one page story but.I think a chapter story would be best.  
  
Just imagine how Rei looks.*_* and a YAMI.*_* ^^;; 


End file.
